


Sparks Fly [Clexa]

by lolacharfi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27878145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolacharfi/pseuds/lolacharfi
Summary: Lexa Woods, 20 ans étudiante en droit à l'université de Polis. Profite de sa vie à fond et enchaîne les coups d'un soir. Mais que se passera-t-il pour elle si elle tombe amoureuse de l'une de ses profs? [Clexa]
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Octavia Blake/Lincoln





	1. Chapter 1

Il était 8 heures, c'était le jour de la rentré pour Lexa Woods, étudiante en droit à l'université de Polis, la jeune Woods se tenait devant les portes du bâtiment où elle étudiait depuis maintenant 1 an. Elle attendait sa meilleure amie, Anya, qui comme d'habitude était en retard et Lexa détestait plein de choses, mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout c'étaient les retards.

Anya, qui en arrivant avait vu le regarde noir de la brune sur elle leva les mains en signe de retrait et ajouta :

-Désolée, j'ai été prise en otage par des mecs bizarres dans la rue, je passais par une ruelle y'avait cinq personnes qui m'ont braquées, ils m'ont cagoulé je ne sais pas ils m'ont emmené où. Toute la nuit j'ai pensé à ma mère, mais je m'en suis sortie.

Lexa jeta un regard blasé à sa meilleure amie, qui la prenait vraiment pour une imbécile, puis emboita le pas.

Anya, elle poussa un long soupir en voyant que son amie d'un n'avait pas la référence et qui de deux n'était apparemment pas disposée à discuter.

-Ok, Lex' désolée d'être en retard, maintenant tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a.

-Il y a que je déteste plus que tout au monde les retards, surtout le jour de la rentrée, sérieux Anya t'aurais pu faire un effort au moins.

\- Et encore je suis désolée, 'fin bref on est dans quel bâtiment ?

Voyant que Lexa ne lui répondait pas, Anya tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir qu'elle était bloquée sur quelque chose ou plutôt sur quelqu'un. En effet depuis quelques secondes déjà Lexa suivait du regard une belle blonde aux yeux bleus.

-La Terre appelle Lexa, je répète la Terre appelle Lexa, vous me recevez ?

Pour toute réponse Anya se prit un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Lexa qui prit la direction du bâtiment.

Leur journée se déroula comme une rentrée des plus basiques elles avaient passé quatre heures dans un amphithéâtre à écouter leur prof référent qui leur avait parlé du règlements, de leur emplois du temps, des options, tout le blabla habituel de la rentrée quoi.

Tous les élèves quittèrent les cours à midi, Anya et Lexa quant à elle décidèrent d'aller chez cette dernière qui habitait à deux pas de l'université.

Les deux amies passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des séries Netflix, le soir elles décidèrent de sortir à l'Arkadia, un bar très réputé à Polis, pour fêter la rentrée.

Lexa, comme d'habitude avait ramené une nouvelle fille qu'elle ne reverrait probablement jamais, c'était son mode de vie, les coup d'un, pas de drame, pas de sentiments et ça lui convenait très bien.

Le lendemain matin Lexa et Anya, qui n'était pas arrivée en retard au plus grand bonheur de la brune, se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours qui dura quatre heures, long et ennuyant c'était les deux mots qui décrivaient le mieux ce cours.

A midi les deux amies prirent la direction de la cafet', sur le chemin et croisèrent la belle blonde, d'ailleurs Lexa ne manqua pas de la reluquer pendant quelques secondes.

Clarke, qui avait senti le regard de la brune sur elle se retourna, regarda la plus jeune des Woods de haut en bas puis lui fit clin d'œil.

Anya, qui avait vu toute la scène, se pencha à l'oreille de Lexa et lui murmura :

-T'as une touche là.

Lexa ce contenta d'hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin jusqu'à la cafet'. Après avoir mangé les deux filles, allèrent en cours de droit civil qui dura de treize heures à seize heures puis de seize à dix-sept heures, elles se rendirent dans la salle d'art pour leur cours optionnel. Les deux filles avaient toutes les deux prient l'option art car elles appréciaient toutes deux ça.

Une fois devant la salle, elles commencèrent à discuter au moment où une petite brune se posta devant Lexa, cette dernière haussa un sourcil d'interrogation.

-Oui ? _demanda Lexa._

-Pourquoi tu de m'as jamais rappelée ? _lança l'autre brune_

-Et pourquoi j'aurai fait ça ?

-Est-ce que tu te souviens de mon prénom au moins ?

Lexa grimaça en guise de réponse, Anya qui était à côté se retenait de rire du mieux qu'elle le pouvait mais quand Lexa se prit un gifle par l'autre fille, elle éclata de rire.

Lexa de son côté sa main à sa joue qui était maintenant brulante et croisa au même moment le regard amusé de la belle blonde, de toute l'heure, qui avait dû assister à toute la scène.

Suite à ça tout le monde rentra dans la salle, s'installa, Lexa, elle remarqua le blonde était toujours debout, mais elle fut d'autant plus étonnée quand elle la vit se mettre devant le tableau et commença à se présenter :

-Bonjour, à toutes et à tous, je suis mademoiselle Griffin votre nouvelle prof' d'art alors cette année nous allons voir plusieurs choses

Au moment où le regard azur de Mlle Griffin trouva le vert de la Woods c'est comme-ci plus rien n'existait autour d'elle, comme-ci elles étaient seules ai monde, jusqu'à que la plus âgée des deux détourna le regard, mais Lexa, elle ne détourna pas le regard et continua à fixer sa prof. Elle n'attendait plus rien autour même pas sa meilleure amie qui l'avait appelé au moins une dizaine de fois.

-Oh Lexa ! l'appela Anya la sortant de ses penser pas très catholiques sur sa prof'.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Ca fait cinq minutes que le cours a commencé, tu pensais à quoi ?

-A rien, à rien, _répondit la brune._

-mmmh, _dit Anya pas très convaincu des propos de sa meilleure amie._

Le cours se passa bien, toute la classe était dans l'ensemble assez calme. Clarke sentit tout le long du cours le regard de Lexa sur elle, ce qui était plutôt flatteur, fallait bien l'avouer, car Lexa était une très belle femme, mais c'était son élève.

_Sinon, je ne me serai pas privée, pensa la belle blonde aux yeux bleus._

La fin du cours arriva, Lexa et Anya se dépêchèrent de sortir du cours. Une fois en dehors du bâtiment le téléphone de Lexa sonna, _Lincoln_.

« -Allo frangin.

-Hey, Lex' ça va ?

-Ca va et toi Linc' ?

-Ca va ça va, tu as quelque chose de prévu vendredi soir ?

-Non, pas pour moment pourquoi ?

-Enfaite Octavia veut que je rencontre ses deux meilleures aimes, et je me demandai si toi et Anya pouvaient venir, comme ça Anya pourra rencontrer Octavia.

-C'est bon pour moi, attends je demande à Anya. »

-Anya, t'es chaude pour rencontrer Octavia et ses meilleures amies ?

-Ouais, carrément.

« C'est bon pour Anya aussi.

-Ok, merci je vous dis à vendredi alors.

-A vendredi. »

Après cette conversation, les deux filles décidèrent de rentrer chacune chez elle.

En rentrant chez elle, Lexa alla prendre sa douche, mangea, puis alla se poser dans son canapé pour regarder Netflix, cependant une belle blonde occupa toutes ses pensées, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée.

Elle décida alors d'aller se coucher mais quand elle ferma ses yeux , ce sont ceux de sa prof' d'art qui lui apparurent.

_Bordel, mais qu'est-ce vous m'avez fait Mlle Griffin. Pensa-t-elle._

Au bout d'une heure à tourner en rond dans son elle parvint à trouver le sommeil, toujours hantait par les yeux de la belle blonde.


	2. Chapter 2

La semaine est passée plutôt rapidement, nous étions déjà vendredi, c’est aujourd’hui qu’Anya et Lexa doivent rencontrer les meilleures amies d’Octavia. Mais pour l’instant l’heure est au cours d’art. Comme au premier cours Lexa ne put s’empêcher de reluquer sa prof’ et d’avoir des pensées pas très catholiques. Mais comme la dernière fois ce fut Anya qui l’a sorti de ses pensées :

-On doit être à l’Arkadia pour quelle heure ?

-Linc’ m’a dit à 21 heures, donc je passerai te prendre à vingt heures quarante-cinq.

-Ok, on fait ça.

Une demi-heure plus tard le cours touchait à sa fin, il était maintenant dix-huit heures. Les deux filles rentrèrent chacune de leur côtés pour se préparer.

Lexa décida de se reposer, elle alla donc se changer pour être plus à l’aise, c’est donc en portant un short court et un long t-shirt, qu’elle se coucha, encore et toujours en pensant à sa belle prof’ d’art.

Une heure plus tard, un bruit strident sorti Lexa des bras de Morphée, elle se leva puis se lava avant d’aller s’habiller d’une robe noire près du corps avec un décolleté pas très prononcé, elle retourna dans la salle de bain pour se maquiller, elle opta pour un maquillage léger en mettant son regard en valeur, avec du noir autour de ses yeux. Pour ses cheveux, elle décida de les laisser aux naturels, c’est-à-dire, en les laissant tombés dans son dos avec de légères ondulations. Elle mit ensuite des escarpins noirs.

Il était à présent vingt heures quarante-cinq, Lexa était devant chez Anya, qui était encore en retard, cinq minutes plus tard Anya sorta de chez elle, la fausse blonde portait un jean noir, un haut blanc et des Air force one, classique. La Woods ne put s’empêcher de lui faire une remarque sur son retard. Ce qui amena à une joute verbale entre les deux amies. Ce fut que dix minutes plus tard que les deux filles arrivèrent au bar, elles trouvèrent rapidement Octavia et Lincoln attablés au fond du bar, dans un coin plus tranquille.

-Hey, _salua la plus brune aux yeux verts en leur faisant la bise pendant qu’Anya, elle se présentait à Octavia._

-Hey, ça va ? _demanda la jeune Blake._

-Oui et toi ? _répondit Lexa_

-Oui ça va plutôt bien.

Suite à ça une les quatre jeunes se lancèrent dans une longue conversation, ils en arrivèrent même à parler des cours d’Anya et Lexa, jusqu’à ce qu’Anya demande comment sont les meilleures amies d’Octavia.

-Eh bien, elles sont à l’opposé l’une de l’autre ; l’une est calme, douce mais quand on s’en prend à quelqu’un qu’elle aime, elle peut faire de notre vie un enfer sur terre ; l’autre a une grande gueule, c’est une pile électrique, ‘fin bref deux opposé, _répondit Octavia_.

-Et physiquement ? _Cette fois-ci c’était Lexa qui avait posé la question._

-Clarke est blonde aux yeux bleus avec des formes là où il en faut et Raven est brune aux yeux noisette.

-Clarke c’est complétement ton style Lex’, _dit Anya._

-Ah non, Lexa tu ne coucheras pas avec elle puisque tu vas être amenée à la côtoyer plus souvent que tu ne le penses, _dit Lincoln en pointant Lexa du doigt d’un air accusateur_.

-Ok, ok, ça va.

-Ah bah enfin ! _s’exclama Octavia en se dirigeant vers une blonde que Lexa reconnu toute de suite, Mlle Griffin._

Après une étreinte à ses meilleures amies, les trois filles regagnèrent la table, les deux nouvelles arrivantes se présentèrent à Lexa et Anya, cette première n’avait d’ailleurs pas lâchée Clarke du regard, en effet la blonde était magnifique dans sa robe blanche avec un décolleté, ses cheveux blonds qui tombés sur ses épaules, elle avait également un maquille qui faisait ressortir ses yeux. Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui sorti la Woods de sa contemplation, quand elle releva les yeux elle tomba directement sur les deux orbes bleues qui ne quittaient plus ses pensées depuis maintenant une semaine.

-Bonsoir Lexa, dit Clarke en s’avançant pour venir faire la bise à celle-ci.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Griffin.

-Tu sais qu’en dehors de la fac tu peux m’appeler Clarke et me tutoyer.

-Dans ce cas alors, bonsoir Clarke.

La nommée afficha un sourire satisfait avant d’aller s’assoir à côté de Raven, qui se pencha vers la blonde pour lui chuchoter :

-La belle brune aux yeux vert qui est ton élève dont tu n’arrêtes pas de me parler ça ne serait pas Lexa par hasard ?

Clarke grimaça en guise de réponse.

-En même temps je te comprends, ajouta Raven, elle est magnifique. Et puis vu comment elle te regarde, je pense qu’elle aussi te trouve à son goût.

A ces mots Clarke tourna la tête pour regarder Lexa mais elle tomba directement sur deux émeraudes qui la fixaient, les deux filles se perdirent dans le regard de l’autre pendant de nombreuses secondes, comme si, plus rein autour n’existait.

Et ce fut comme ça plusieurs fois dans la soirées avant qu’elles ne soient sorties de leur bulle par leurs amis. C’était encore le cas à cet instant, elles étaient plongées dans le regard de l’autre mais cette fois-ci ce ne fut pas leurs amies qui les sortirent de leur bulle, non c’était une personne à qui Clarke aurait préféré ne plus jamais avoir affaire.

-Salut, princesse.

-Qu’est-ce que tu veux Finn ?

-Je…on pourrait aller parler dehors s’il-te-plaît Clarke ? _demanda le jeune homme d’un ton suppliant._

Clarke souffla d’agacement mais se leva quand même et fit signe à Finn de la suivre, ce qu’il fit sans broncher. Une fois dehors, ils allèrent dans une ruelle pas très loin du bar pour être plus au calme. La blonde s’adossa contre le mur, Finn quant à lui se plaça en face de la Griffin. Ce fut lui qui brisa le silence :

-Écoute Clarke, je suis désolée, si tu savais à quel point je regrette, je…je t’aime et tu me manques tellement.

-Ah, et je te manquais quand tu baisais ma cousine ? _cracha Clarke_.

-C’était une erreur.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, je sais que ce n’était pas la première fois.

-Et encore une fois je suis désolé, mais ça faisait des mois qu’on ne faisait plus rien.

-Ah oui et c’était une raison pour te taper ma cousine peut-être ?

-Putain, Clarke je t’aime et je sais que tu m’aimes aussi, alors ce soir rentre avec moi. Et reviens vivre avec moi comme avant.

-Finn, je ne t’aime plus.

-Si, je le vois dans tes yeux.

-Sérieusement, Finn ça fait six mois que je te répète que je ne t’aime plus mais tu t’obstines. Oublie-moi une bonne fois pour toute.

-Clarke, je-

-Non, oublie-moi, _le coupa-t-elle agacée._

À la suite de ces paroles elle se redressa puis retourna à l’intérieur du bar. Mais elle n’eu même pas le temps de s’assoir que Raven commença déjà à lui poser des questions.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il voulait ?

-La même chose de d’habitude, _répondit Clarke._

-Il est lourd.

Après ça un silence gênant s’installa jusqu’à ce qu’Octavia le brise.

-Bon moi je propose qu’on aille tous en boîte, _dit Octavia._

Tous acquiescèrent, se levèrent puis sortirent du bar, ils prirent chacun direction des voitures, Lexa et Anya montèrent avec Raven et Clarke et le couple prit la voiture de Lincoln, étant venus séparément. Dans la première voiture les deux étudiantes eurent le droit à un interrogatoire de la part de Raven.

-Alors les filles de ce que j’ai compris vous avez Clarkie en prof.

-Rae, _râla Clarke à l’entente de ce surnom mais la concernée n’y prêta pas attention et continua à poser ses question._

\- Bon, Lexa comment tu trouves Clarke ? _demanda Raven._

-Elle est très belle, _répondit Lexa totalement à côté de la plaque ce à quoi Raven et Anya lâchèrent un rire, Clarke quant à elle rougi au compliment._

-Je voulais dire en tant que prof, Lexa.

-Ah bah c’est une très bonne prof _, répondit Lexa en rougissant également._

-Mais dis-moi Lex’ alors comme ça tu trouves Clarke très belle, _cette fois-ci s’était Anya qui avait parlé._

-Je…Oui elle très belle, en même temps il faudrait aveugle pour pas le voir, _dit Lexa ce qui fit rougir la belle blonde au yeux bleus de plus belle._

-En tout cas merci Lexa toi aussi tu es très belle _, dit Clarke en regardant la belle brune dans le rétroviseur en souriant._

Sur ces mots de Clarke, la conversation continua avec toujours plus de questions de Raven, jusqu’à l’arrivé à la boite de nuit TonDC, une boite très réputée à Polis. Les quatre filles attendirent l’arrivé d’Octavia et Lincoln devant le bâtiment. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent, ils rentrèrent à l’intérieur, s’installèrent à une table. Lexa et Clarke étaient à côté, à droite de cette dernière il y avait Raven qui elle était en face d’Octavia, Lincoln lui était à côté de sa copine et Anya quant à elle était en face de Lexa et à côté du seul homme présent.

Anya, Lexa, Octavia et Lincoln allèrent danser, laissant Clarke et Raven seules à leur table cette dernière en profita pour avoir une conversation avec sa meilleure amie.

-Dis-moi tu l’aimes bien Lexa pas vrai.

-Oui, elle est sympa, _répondit innocemment Clarke._

-Je voulais dire tu l’aimes bien dans le sens que tu aimerais bien qu’il se passe une truc avec elle, insista Raven.

-C’est mon élève.

-Et alors je ne parle pas de vous mariez.

-Je ne coucherai pas avec Raven.

-Oh allez Clarke, vous vous êtes dévorées du regard toute soirée et d’ailleurs je mets ma main à couper qui si je suis ton regard en ce moment je tomberai directement sur une belle brune aux yeux verts.

-Même si j’en mourrai d’envie je ne coucherai pas avec, Raven c’est mon élève, tu n’imagines même le malaise après en cours.  
  


-Mais est-ce qu’elle te plaît ?

-Bien sûr, même un aveugle verrait qu’elle est magnifique cette fille.

-Et est-ce qu’elle t’attire ?

-Je…oui.

-Bah voila ce n’était pas très compliqué de l’avouer. Bon aller viens on va danser.

Les deux jeunes filles se levèrent pour rejoindre la piste de danse où se trouva le reste du groupe. Ils décidèrent de quitter la boîte au alentours de trois heures du matin. Clarke dut gérer une Raven qui avait plus que trop bu, ce qui n’était pas une chose facile. Une fois qu’elle eut couché Raven, elle alla à son tour dans pour se coucher. Ce soir-là elle ne mit pas longtemps à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.


End file.
